A Girls Dream
by Elgeria
Summary: A girl in school enters the new year with no idea that hr new teacher just so happens to be one of the charmed ones....


"Hello class today I would like you to meet Miss Halliwell" The principal introduced Prue to the class of 8B, of St Catherine's School, Melbourne.

"Good morning Miss Halliwell." The class coursed as Prue smiled and nodded, quite nervous for her first day of work in a new school.

"Now Miss Halliwell will be teaching you History, be nice to her this is her first day of teaching in a new school" The principal Mrs Sharr said leaving.

"Ummm, so as Mrs Sharr just said I'm new, so maybe you have some questions for me?" Prue asked hoping someone would put their hand up were their about twenty in the class, a girl about the age of 13 put her hand up timidly, "Yes?" (Prue is teaching a class a little older then a yr7s standard like a multi class, as in all years"

"Have you ever taught before? and if so where?" She asked Prue smiled and answered.

"I have never taught before but I come from Melbourne" Prue explained thankful that some one had put up their hand, Sorry to seem rude but when you ask a question please say your name"

"Sorry, I'm Amelia" Amelia said, she was wearing a turtle neck pullover, jeans and red runners.

"Yes?" Prue asked as someone else raised their hand.

"Have you enjoyed teaching so far? My name is Amy" Alex introduced her self she looked at bit older then Amelia.

"Yes thanks I have you are my second class today" Prue answered as hands went up more confidently.

Amy passed Amelia a note underneath the table, 

'_Amill guess what you know how we have been practicing wicca for a while now? Well I found out something really cool I think we have a white lighter you know what they are don't you?'_

Amelia gasped surprised she hadn't really meant it to go as far as getting a white lighter, but replied, the new teacher kept on answering questions not really noticing that they were exchanging notes.

_'Really! Oh my god how do you know?' _Amelia replied to the note and handed it back to her.

_'Really I think he or she will come and meet us soon, are you coming this afternoon?' _Amy passed the note back.

_'Yeah I think I might but a white lighter!'_ Amelia replied excited and not noticing, the new teacher looking at them in the corner of her eye.

_'I know I wonder who he or she is' _Amy replied seeing Prue's eyes on them. 

"Better stop I think she is getting superstitious" Amy whispered to Amelia, and they stopped for the rest of the class, Prue kept an eye on them sensing something different about them.

At the end of the class.

"Amelia Amy would you mind coming here for a minute?" Prue asked the two girls looked at each other nervous they hadn't done anything wrong except for notes. 

"Yes Miss Halliwell?" Amy asked keeping her cool as Amelia looked on her nervousness obvious.

"You two girls were passing notes weren't you?" Prue asked seeing a surprised look come over their faces.

"Yeah but it was harmless" Amelia said looking at her innocently, as Amy looked at Amelia surprised at her speaking she was normally the really shy one.

"I'm sure it was please doing pass notes during a test I don't mind during normal class time." Prue explained as a completely surprised look came over both the girls faces.

"Sure, Miss Halliwell, not pass notes during tests, got it" Amy said heading for the door, pushing Amelia along with her by the arm, Amelia flinched and pulled out of her grasp to walk by her self. As soon as they were out side Amy released a sigh of relief, and turned to Amelia, who was looking into the office through the half see through curtains to see bright blue orbs and a man appeared out of no where.

"Prue your sisters want to know how it's going" Leo said to her as he orbed in aware that the two girls were watching. "And I think you have two little girls watching you through your window"

"Yes ok we have to get them they can't tell anyone about us" Prue said standing and walking to the door Amelia and Amy were off like a shot, it was the end of school that was their last class and knew there would be no one else on campus except them. They ran to a near by class room, they locked the door and looked out the window to see Miss Halliwell and her friend go by without thinking to look in there.

"Prue they are in there" Leo said as they passed the door where they had seen the two girls go into.

"Heres the plan you orb us in then we grab them from behind and ask questions" Prue suggested as Leo agreed and orbed in behind them they don't realize till they both feel hands around their mouths preventing them from talking, naturally they began to struggle against them,  Amelia using Taekwondo techniques and Amy just struggling wildly.

"Calm down we're not here to hurt you" Leo said as they kept up a struggle against them.

"Please let me go I won't run I promise" Amelia pleaded as Leo held on to her.

"Promise and I'll let you go" Leo said and made her swear, before he let go, she fell to the floor her arms hurting as well as her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Prue asked worried as she looked up her eyes held fear, but she nodded. "Good now why were you watching me?"

"We had just left your office when I looked in when we were leaving to go and saw this man appear out of no where" Amy explained, as she kept struggling against Prue who kept her hold.

"Oh yeah right and I guess you just happened to stay at school about twenty minutes after school had finished?" Leo asked seeing Amelia sit up and rubbed her shoulder lightly wincing as she did.

"Yeah that's about what happened" Amy said still struggling against Prue even though Prue wasn't hurting her or anything just holding her still.

"Ah, ok then will your parents be worried if you're late home?" Prue asked suddenly remembering that it was about four thirty.

"No we both live in the boarding house" Amelia replied feeling her neck through her turtle neck top, and winced when her hand came into contact with a bruise.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked directing his question at Amelia who looked up her eyes filled with pain.

"Yeah I'm fine we have to be at the boarding house by six" Amelia said changing the subject.

"Ok sure you'll be there before, why do you keep wincing?" Leo asked as Amy began to struggle less obviously seeing no more means of escape.

"What? No I don't!" Amelia denied, as her face told that she was lying.

"Ahh hhaa, sure its nothing? I could heal it for you" Leo offered her as her eyes became worried she had guessed right he was a white lighter.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Amelia replied placing a hand on her stomach forgetting it was hurt, she winced and looked up to see Leo and Prue both looking at her eye brows raised.

"You don't look to sure to me" Prue said as Amy started to struggle harder against her, knowing Amelia had never really heard of white lighters and what they do.

"I'm fine, what do I have to do to prove it?" Amelia asked standing up and beginning to back away slowly.

"Well take your pullover off and let us see your neck, shoulders, and stomach" Leo said seeing her back away but not stoping her.

"No, my word should be enough for you to believe me" Amelia said nearing the door Amy was getting distressed at being held still.

"Calm down Amelia won't be going anywhere with out you" Prue whispered into her ear.

"I don't know about that, she has a black belt in Taekwondo" Amy bragged kicking and struggling.

"Yeah but Leo has endless strength" Prue said into her ear, As Leo was now following Amelia back, Amelia picked the lock with her power and opened the door and was about to run out of it when Prue saw what she was doing and used her telekineses to shut and lock it again, Amelia surprised turned to see Leo smiling as he advanced on her.

"What is up with you two? geez all Amy and I did was see this guy orb in out of now where, and now your trying to...........to.... to I don't know but your scaring us" Amelia cried as she back up against the windows, and was about to break one but Leo saw her next move and grabbed her upper arm, she winced and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Yes that's about right and how did you know I orbed in?" Leo asked loosening his grip on her arm.

"Well ummm, yeah we know just because...." Amy started but trailed off, Prue still held on to her.

"Mmmmm?" Prue asked expectantly, Amy struggled even more, not knowing that Prue fought demons and could hold a 16 yr old for quite a long time no matter how much she struggled.

"Ow! Let go that hurts!" Amelia said as Leo squeezed her upper arm because she was fighting really hard.

"Really? I'm sorry I told you there was something wrong" Leo said releasing his grip on her arm and letting her go she, fell to the ground panting.

"Let's see your arm" Leo said kneeling next to her.

"Why I don't even know you, and we have to get back we have homework due in tomorrow that we haven't even started" Amelia said, as Leo took her wrist gently and rolled up her sleeve she tried to pull away but couldn't he was too strong.

"Please let us go we have to back very soon" Amy said to them it was true it was hitting 5:00.

"Please let me go I didn't do anything." Amelia said pulling harder to get her arm away from this man she didn't know found what was underneath, Leo kept rolling up her sleeve despite her best efforts to get away.

"No, just calm down we won't hurt you" Leo said as he pulled the sleeve up to her shoulder and looked down at why she kept on wincing when she touched it. There was a slash made by a knife running from her shoulder to elbow bruises surrounded it making it even more painful. Leo held her by the elbow avoiding contact with her bruises and the slash, as he showed Prue and Amy.

"What happened?" Prue asked seeing it and wincing her self.

"Nothing it doesn't hurt" Amelia lied and Leo touched one of her bruises she winced, and squirmed trying to move away.

"Sure it doesn't, do you want me to heal it?" Leo asked, she squirmed harder when he said healing.

"No thanks I'll be fine." Amelia replied as they heard a musical note and another person orbed in seeing Prue and Leo he smiled.

"Ahhh, so you guys have met my little charges?" The man asked Amy and Amelia started to get really scared and struggle harder.

"Yes we have I didn't know that they were witches" Leo said and let go of Amelia now confident that she or Amy couldn't get away.

"Let go of me!" Amy said getting annoyed at not being able to move thing, Prue let her go she fell to the floor like Amelia and sat up scowling.

"Hi I'm Andy" Andy the other white lighter said, as he neared the two girls who slid back across the floor towards the door.

"Yeah cool can we go?" Amy asked as Amelia used a little of her magick to unlock the door she did it but didn't open it like last time.

"Yes you had better go or you'll be in trouble with your boarding house mistress, which would be one of my friends" Prue said smiling as she saw the girls get up quickly and scramble to get out the door. "See you later" Prue called after them.

"Keep running" Amy whispered to Amelia as they got to the boarding house, and ran to their rooms, panting.

"That was scary" Amelia said shutting and locking the door.

"Yeah I know" Amy exclaimed as they heard a knock on the door, Amelia and Amy exchanged a look of worry.

"Who is it?" Amelia yelled they heard no reply, she walked to the door and opened it to see the white light standing there, Amelia tried to shut the door but not quick enough he held the door open and pushed his way in.

"Well hello to you to" He said as he shut the door and locked it turning to them as they backed up to the windows.

"Yeah hi what do you want?" Amy asked as Amelia shrank behind her.

"Well to say hello and tell you that I'm your white lighter" Andy said following them back, Amelia started to get really scared, and attempted to run past him to the door, he caught her around the waist and held her still.

"Let me go!" Amelia cried out as he leaned forward and reached for Amy's hand she gave it to him, and he orbed out. Amelia still struggling, when they felt flat ground underneath her she opened her eyes and saw she was in a completely different environment.

"Well hello" The man that had held her this afternoon, she struggled harder but Andy held her still not letting her move.

"Calm down we won't hurt you while your here" Prue said from the couch where two other ladies sat side by side.

"Who are you?" Amy asked sitting down next to Amelia.

"I'm Piper, this is Pheobe and you know Prue" Piper introduced them.

"Ok well I'm Amy and this is Amelia." Amy said Amelia relaxed a little and stopped struggling.

"Nice to meet you" Piper said standing up and coming over to them, Amelia looked up at her scared, and confused.

"Yes why are we here?" Amy asked seeing Amelia was too scared to asked questions let alone talk.

"Well Andy thought it would be nice for you two meet other witches like us so he brought you to us" Pheobe explained, smiling when she saw Amelia's scared eyes, she saw Leo creep up behind her and Andy with the potion that made people calm down and relax, Leo through it and it broke on the ground in front of Amelia who raised her eyebrows and let her body relax against Andy who smiled.

"So Prue is your history teacher?" Piper asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah Miss Halliwell is" Amy said surprised to see Amelia relaxed but that wasn't just because of the mix they crashed into the ground.

"Prue call me Prue." Prue said wincing as she said 'Miss Halliwell'.

"Ok" Amelia said from the floor, wincing as Andy's arm accidentally brushed her neck.

"Calm now?" Leo asked behind her, at his voice she tensed but nodded.

"Good can we see your arms?" He asked lifting her sleeve again except it was a lot easier because she had changed into a looser top, he pulled it up trying to be careful not to hurt her, he finally got it up to her shoulder and showed everybody.

"What happened?" Prue asked, coming forward to look closer and pull up the other sleeve, this one was just the slightest bit worse, because of a cigarette burn, which was recent. "Ouch now we would really like to know what happened to you?"

"Nothing" Amelia said stubbornly and felt all eyes on her, and she squirmed.

"What happened? Obviously it wasn't nothing" Piper said, as she came to sit back down next to her.

"Are you scared of healing?" Andy asked as she tensed as she lied.

"I don't know I have never had it done" Amelia answered truthfully, she didn't know and didn't know if she wanted to or not.

"Do you want to know?" Andy asked as Pheobe saw Amy stand up at the word healing and back away a little.

"I....I don't know I guess, but that's ok I don't want to be healed now." Amelia said she was scared and didn't know what to say.

"Why don't we show you?" Leo asked, as Pheobe got up and put an arm around Amy's shoulders as Andy and Leo talked to Amelia.

"I guess, but what if I don't like it or something?" Amelia asked as the position wore off a little and she was now able to move a bit better without having to be calm.

"Oh if you don't like it well it has to be done" Andy said and positioned his hand over her arm she winced and squirmed a little. Andy smiled as a golden glow admitted from his hand, she felt her skin tug and looked down at her arm and saw it was all gone no cut or bruises.

She gasped, and looked around to see everyone looking at her expertly "What?" She asked

"Better? Was it as bad as you thought?" Leo asked coming around to face her, as Amy shrank back.

"Yes it's better than and no not as bad as I thought" Amelia replied looking at Amy who had huddled against Pheobe's arms when Andy had started healing her.

"Oh ok then, Amy your turn when we finish with Amelia" Andy said up to her.

"No, you see I'm not hurt" Amy said pushing against Pheobe's arms but she kept an arm around her shoulders preventing her from going anywhere.

"Yeah but we will go over you to make sure you aren't." Leo said as Andy healed her other arm.

"No believe me she is fine, she's not hurt" Amelia said as Prue was about to lift her shirt, Amelia shook her head and moved out of the way of her hands. "Please don't touch it" she whispered.

"Well if you let us see Andy or Leo will heal it for you then it won't hurt anymore" Prue said moving her hands to Amelia's stomach, again Amelia moved out of the way, Andy held her still and Prue lifted her top just under her bust. There for everyone to see was a burnt stomach and knife cuts all over her cigarette burns, everyone gasped and Amy's eyes widened when she saw it.

"Errrr..... ummmm.... what happened?" Piper asked as Amy shook her head and her eyes teared, as she snuggled against Pheobe's arm, Pheobe cuddled her and started to rock her.

"Ummmm well......." Amelia started and tried to move out of Andy's arms, he held her arms back so she couldn't get up.

"Well?" Prue pushed seeing how horrified Amy was.

"Well nothing" Amelia said still not admitting that she had been raped.

"Oh come on we know it's not nothing and obviously they are pretty recent and sore." Pheobe said trying to get her to tell they what had happened, Amy was very distort, and they both still didn't know that they would be staying with them for the night.

"Its fine just a little sore we have to get back to the boarding house soon." Amelia said changing the subject but new it would be changed back to her stomach.

"You don't have to back at the boarding house we signed you out for the night" Prue explained seeing Amelia's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"What? Why?" Amelia asked moving against Andy's arms that kept her where she was.

"Because you needed your wounds healed and you need to meet Andy properly and we thought you might have wanted to meet some other witches" Prue explained seeing how Amy was she was crying quietly, it suddenly hit Prue maybe she knew what had happened to her.

"Amy do you know what has happened to Amelia?" Prue asked seeing Amy look up suddenly surprised, she had promised Amelia she wouldn't tell anyone even if she was at gun point.

"Ok, calm down I was just asking" Prue said as she saw her getting tired and realized Leo was placing a sleeping magick on her, Pheobe smiled knowingly and winked at Prue.

"Amelia you have to tell us what happened" Piper said seeing Amelia's movements get more frenzied and scared.

"I don't have to tell you anything I just want to go home and sleep, and never think about what happened" Amelia retorted, getting distressed at Andy holding her down.

"No your right you don't have to tell us anything but you don't really want us to make you tell us as in force you?" Prue said as Andy placed a hand over her stomach, getting ready to heal it.

"What do you mean force?" Amelia asked getting scared, at this.

"Oh do you know what we would be able to do to you?" Piper asked seeing Amelia tense up. "Well we have a few methods, tickling and maybe injections or maybe even illusions"

"Piper stop scaring her" Pheobe said just as Amy fell to the floor asleep Prue smiled and lifted her with her magick and into the spare room Piper and Leo followed her.

"So will you tell us? Or will we have to do that to you? Because believe me I don't want to do that to you at all." Pheobe said and stroked her hair Amelia flinched at her touch.


End file.
